Think Of the Ones You Love
by amyjpond
Summary: Its Valentines Day with Christine and Raoul. After a perfect evening and a perfect date, they finally reside infront of a dancing fire. Though admist all the warmth, Christine can't help but need something else, or someone? Oneshot, AU Modern


A/N: Just a little short valentine's day one shot. I did this when I was supposed to be doing math homework…writing is so much better then exponents don't you think? Anyways, just a little reailty check for Christine on the day you really think about the ones you love. Hope you like!

.heart.angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom..nor Valentine's day…very sad I know.

**Think of the Ones You Love**

Christine nestled closer Raoul, a little card lying on her raising chest slightly. She smiled contently, looking into the dancing flames before her. On the near-by coffee table lay the wrappers of some chocolates and a dozen roses scattered along the rich oak. Closing her eyes she breathed in, letting the warmth of bodies collide. Smiling her memories of the night played through her sleepy mind.

_He had picked her up at seven o'clock sharp, and they had traveled to the most expensive restaurant. The food was absolutely delicious, and Raoul had ordered champagne… Oh and the gifts he had presented her! A new bracelet.._

Christine absent-mindly touched her new bracelet, feeling Raoul shift slightly on the cushioned couch beneath her, she smiled.

_..and then he took her for a walk along the park, and he gave her a gift certificate to the spa. The spa! Oh she couldn't wait….the spa…mmm..how did he know?…Then when we got to the river, when we were looking up at the shinning the stars he gave me flowers! Roses to be exact, all tied up with black ribbons…._

Christine furrowed her brow. That wasn't right. Raoul never tied her roses with ribbons, yet alone black. Staring at the red roses on the coffee table, a frown crossed her delicate features.

_Black ribbons with red roses…?  
_Raoul, sensing Christine tensing, instantly held her tighter.

"What is it Christine?" His gentle voice echoing in her trained ears.

"Oh..nothing. Nothing at all." Christine forced a small smile as she cuddled deeper into Raoul's arms. Protectively, Raoul wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You sure?" He whispered in her ear, a comforting sound. And it was just that. Comforting. Sighing some, Christine allowed herself to breathe out some.

"I'm sure. I..I was just thinking…" She said slowly.

"Bout what?" He started to twirl a brown curl in his fingers, the other hand still firmly wrapped around her.

"…About…about the wonderful night I had tonight." Christine answered, her pink lips turning into a smile. She looked up into his blue eyes, her brown eyes glistening from the fire.

"Me too." He spoke softly, both their gazes both now directed at the fire. It started to cascade shadows around them, dancing blissfully. Christine all of a sudden felt another pang.

_Shadows….what is with shadows?_

Darting her eyes from the fire then back at the shadows she suddenly felt the need to be closer to Raoul. Curling around him, she found herself longing for safety. Enjoying the moment, Raoul welcomed Christine's cuddling nature and they both lay against one another, still dressed in causal attire.

_Why am I so afraid of shadows?_ Christine thought curiously. Surely she would know…then it hit her.

_The roses….the ribbons…the shadows….all…__**him**_.

Christine felt like a little girl, running to her older brother for protection from a nightmare as she closed her eyes.

_Him. Why am I thinking of him?_

Then, as though clear as glass, the thought came out without warning.

_Because you think of the ones you love on Valentines Day._

Stunned by her own thoughts Christine shifted more into Raoul, as though proving that she loved Raoul more then the man she was thinking of. The man in the shadows…

But somehow, the warmth she shared with Raoul seemed to have a new meaning. Thinking about all they had been through, she suddenly thought it appeared that she might marry this man. And strangely, it scared her in an alarming nature.

_No, I love him!_ Christine defended herself, staring into the fire endlessly.

_But is that love Christine? The love Erik showed you? __Safe__ affections? _Christine stared stunned into the dancing fire, her thoughts running through her mind. Why she was thinking about this, she would never know. She was thinking about Erik. Of all people, it just had to be Erik.

_But Erik was an obsessed mad man, who needed more then I could ever give. Raoul is safe, he's a kind, caring man, everything I would want a man to be. He's steady, normal. All these roses just prove our…_

Christine stopped in mid-thought. Erik had always sent her roses. Not just any roses. The type that made you really believe that such a sweet flower contained another meaning, another sense of life…another... She noticed that Raoul was stirring, interrupting her rattling endless thoughts.

_No. _She thought. _After all that's happened….I **know** I want Raoul. _Christine looked up at Raoul, her brown eyes sparkling with the memory of how he had saved her.Raoul stared down at Christine, flashing a small white smile, sending warmth through her. Erik had always sent her sensational shivers. The contrast was overwhelming. With the mention of Erik again, her brow furrowed. Staring up into those eyes of his she finally realized what she had been denying all along. Searching the endless sea of blue before her she finally found the truth. As much as she wanted to say that this was the first of the times she thought about Erik, she knew that it was not. He always seemed to break her thoughts about Raoul, no matter how much she wished to think of only her and Raoul. Turning back to the fire, she didn't catch Raoul's confused look. Instead she stared endlessly into the flames, as thought they spelt the words clearly in front of her.

_I might want Raoul. But I __**need**__ Erik. No matter how much it hurts to know. My thoughts don't lie for the ones I care for._

It was the first time she admitted it to herself.

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! R&R as always! **_

_**.heart.angel.**_


End file.
